merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie Saddler (Carpe Diem)
Profile under construction ''Rosie Saddler is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem.'' Biography Early Life TO BE ADDED Physical Appearance Rosie is a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes, her appearance strongly contrasts that of her eldest daughter, but compares to her youngest. Personality Rosie is an extremely dedicated and intelligent sorceress, she is also very kind and dedicated to her family, though not afraid to stick up for what she thought was right. She is a very loving mother to her two daughters, and would do absolutely anything to protect them, as shown when she uses magic against Amata soldiers to protect Anastasia. She is also shown to be very dedicated to her husband, in spite of his indiscretions and use of dark magic. But despite wanting to stay loyal to him even in their current situation, Rosie still warns her parents to be careful with Ana and Rue around him as he cannot be trusted. Rosie would always listen to her parent's wise advice, but would also disagree with them if she thought they were wrong. Relationships Aster and Thomas Saddler Rosie was born to Aster Saddler and Thomas Saddler. As a child, Aster would use spells on her to keep her in line, while teaching her the ways of magic and sorcery, while her father taught her basic survival techniques like hunting and horseback riding. Both Thomas and Aster proved to be kind and devoted parents to Rosie, helping her out whenever she needed it. On her part, Rosie loved her parents dearly and had a good deal of respect for them, though she was not afraid to disagree with them upon occasions. She was also extremely grateful to her mother and father for raising her daughters after her death. Jake Blackford Rosie was in love with Jake and had two daughters with him. If at first she loved him, she soon discovered he had lied to her several times and was completely using Dark Magic. She also came to realize that John had manipulated her and her parents, and had plans to convert their daughter, Ana to the dark side when she was old enough. Rosie didn't want her daughter to grow up evil, and tried to warn her parents about Jake's plans but died before she had a chance. Anastasia Saddler Rosie had a very close relationship with her daughter Anastasia. She tried to protect Ana from her father's dark magic, and even gave her life to save Ana from Amata's soldiers by using magic. Rue Saddler It's known that Rosie was not a part of Rue's life when she was younger, but was overjoyed to see her in Diamond of the Day, Part II, after Ana summoned her to return Excalibur. Sam Boa Rosie and Sam were friends during their youth. When Sam became pregnant for the first time she was terrified, and came to Rosie for support and help. Rosie stood beside Sam even after her baby's father departed before the baby was born; she was later given the title of godmother by Sam for being such a good friend. Notes and Trivia *Rosie recites Ana's prophecy at the beginning of Chapter One *Both Rosie and Ana were initially afraid of their magical status, but learns to embrace it well. *Rosie was once friends with Sam Boa, and became godmother to her daughter Sarah. *Rosie is said to look a lot like her daughter Rue, although she has Ana's long brown hair. *After death, Rosie became the legendary Lady of the Lake, and reunites with Anastasia when she appears to give her the sword Excalibur. *There is a fourteen-year gap between Rosie and Jake's deaths. Rosie died when their daughters were ages 10 and 2, while Jake died when they were nearly 24 and 16. Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix